Remember?
by Shizaya1398
Summary: "You see Shizuo…Celty saw Izaya fall off the top of your apartment building and land right on his head!...he lost his memory and i was wondering if you could look after him until he gets it back?"/ Shizaya/ romance/humor/hurt-comfort/rated for language.
1. Memory

"Hello?" Shizuo said into his cell phone; he still didn't know what possessed himself to answer his phone at 3am.

"_Oh thank god you picked up Shizuo, sorry I'm calling so late but I really need you to come over."_ Shinra said quickly to the blonde.

"Ugh, what for?"

_"I'll explain when you get here, please Shizuo it's an emergency."_ Shinra whimpered; Shizuo rubbed his eyes and sighed into the phone.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Shizuo hung up his phone and quickly got into one of his bartenders uniforms. If Shinra didn't have a major emergency then he would kick the underground doctor's ass six miles up the street. When he got out of his apartment building he was stopped by stepping in a puddle of something red and smelling like...blood.

"Disgusting." Shizuo mumbled as he walked to Shinra's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>(Shinra's apartment) <em>

"Ah you're finally here." Shinra sighed in relief as the blonde walked into his apartment.

"Yea so what's the emergency?" Shizuo asked as he was lead into the living room; he growled when he saw the familiar looking brunet sitting on the couch with bandages wrapped around his head.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYYAAA." Shizuo growled threw his teeth; Izaya just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who's Izaya?...and who are you?" The brunet asked starring up at the bodyguard with a weird smile….a friendly smile?

"You see Shizuo…Celty saw Izaya fall off the top of your apartment building and land right on his head! I'd say it's a miracle that his skull didn't crack into a million pieces…but unfortunately he's lost him memory. I don't know if it's permanent but he really can't be left alone…so I was wonder if you could look after him until he gets it back." Shinra asked smiling nervously at his childhood friend. Shizuo's eyes widened, remembering the puddle of blood in front of his building.

"So what if he lost his memory? I'm not fucking babysitting him, he's twenty-three!" Shizuo said angrily; the two looked at the brunet who was playing with his switch blade, Izaya flinched when he accidentally cut the side of his pointer finger.

"Oh my god…I'm a tomato!" Izaya said watching the red liquid run down his finger; he licked the blood and cringed at the taste.

"Eww I don't taste very good." Izaya shrugged it off and continued to play with the sharp object.

"See Shizuo, he needs someone to watch him…and keep him away from sharp objects." Shinra said taking the knife away from the injured brunet.

"Why do I have to watch him?" Shizuo asked still starring at the information broker.

"Because I can't find anyone else who can, please Shizuo." Shinra begged; Shizuo looked at his best friend then back at the smaller male.

"….Fine." Shizuo said threw his teeth. Shinra smiled and turned Izaya to face them.

"Izaya this is Shizuo you call him 'Shizu-chan', you're going to go home with him." Shinra said nodding towards the annoyed blonde.

"Kay…and what's my name again?" The brunet asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Your name is Izaya…but Shizuo calls you 'flea'." Shinra said; the brunet smiled and grabbed the blonde hand.

"Let's go home Shizu…chan?" Izaya said trying to pronounce the name correctly.

"You could have left the 'Shizu-chan' part out you know." Shizuo said glaring at the underground doctor as he was pulled the front door.

"Before you go here are some pills Izaya need to take if he gets any headaches; I'll be taking out the stitches in his head in a few weeks. Hopefully his memory will be back by then if he gets plenty of rest." Shizuo took the bottle of pills from the brunet and shoved it into his pocket.

"I don't get this at all…I would have never have thought that the flea would fall off of a building." Shizuo said shaking his head in confusion.

"Well…Celty said it looked like Izaya jumped off the building…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As promised in my last fan fiction here is the first chapter of my new fan fiction! Yea i know the whole Izaya saying "Oh my god...im a tomato!" was really stupid but i thought it was funny! hahahahaha! I hope you guys liked it and I'll start on the new chapter ASAP. Review, favorite, and alert please! <strong>


	2. Questions

"Whose apartment is this?" Izaya asked looking around the luxurious apartment.

"It's yours; I'm just going to pack some of your clothes so I can bring them to my house. Just go sit down on the couch and don't touch anything." Shizuo ordered as he walked towards Izaya's room.

"Ok Shizu-chan." The brunet said as he sat down on the large couch; that was probably the first time Izaya had ever obeyed to something the blonde had said. Shizuo grabbed a black suitcase from the closet and started stuffing it with Izaya's clothes that included red t-shirts, black-shirts, dark jeans, silk black pajamas, boxers, socks, and toothbrush. Shizuo had already called Izaya's secretary to tell her that she will be taking a few week s off until the brunet got his memory back.

"Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo looked up from the now packed and zipped suitcase to see Izaya standing in the doorway.

"I told you to wait for me on the couch." Shizuo said angrily.

"I got lonely…and board." Shizuo rolled his eyes and picked up the suitcase.

"Come on, we're going back to my apartment." Izaya smiled and skipped behind the blonde. Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt Izaya grab his other hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Uh…what do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked as they walked out of the building, still holding hands.

"Holding Shizu-chan's hand…weren't we dating before I lost my memory?" The brunet asked looking up at the blonde with an innocent smile.

"Hell no! Before you lost your memory we hated each other and spent half of every day trying to kill each other. What makes you think we were dating?" Shizuo asked as he ripped his hand out of Izaya's.

"Well I remember a little of the night that I lost my memory…the only thing on my mind was you…so I just assumed we were dating." Shizuo was quiet for a while, trying to analyze what the flea had said.

"Do you remember if you fell or were pushed off the building?" Shizuo asked, breaking the silence; Izaya thought for a while, rubbing the back of his head.

"I remember feeling sad…and wanting to be in control…but that's all I remember." The two stayed silent until they finally got to Shizuo's apartment.

"Look…my apartment isn't as big and luxurious as yours and I don't have an extra bedroom for you to sleep in. I'll sleep on the couch so you can sleep in my bed." Shizuo said as he opened up the apartment and walked into the apartment.

"What do you mean? I think it's a good size Shizu-chan." Izaya said walking into the moderate size apartment.

"It's kind of late; do you want me to make you something to eat or do you want to go to bed?" Izaya shrugged and sat down on Shizuo's small couch.

"What do you want to do?" Izaya asked turning his head towards the blonde.

"I was going to go back to sleep, but I can make you something to eat before I do." Izaya just shook his head and lay back against the couch.

"Well I packed you some of your pajamas, the bathroom is the first door on the left so you can change in there." Shizuo reached into the suitcase and grabbed the brunet's pajamas and toothbrush. After Izaya had gone into the bathroom to change Shizuo put Izaya's suitcase on his dresser and grabbed s pillow and some blankets for himself. After changing into his own pajamas the blonde laid down on the couch, knowing he would have a sore back in the morning.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch; your bed is big enough for the both of us." Izaya said as he came out holding his dirty clothes.

"No I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you." Shizuo mumbled, already half asleep; Izaya flinched at the comment.

"Shizu-chan…can I ask you something?"

"What is it flea?"

"Do you hate me?" Shizuo's eyes shot open; he didn't really know how to answer that. He was quiet for a while, trying to think of an answer.

"I've hated you since the first day we met." Shizuo finally said

"…Then why are you letting me stay with you?" Izaya asked after a long period of silence.

"It's just a favor for Shinra, once you get your memory back you can go home. Hopefully you'll get it back soon." Izaya stood there for a while until, not really knowing what to say next. He went into Shizuo's room and curled up under the warm blankets. Even though he had lost his memory he didn't lose the nightmare he had been having for months on end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What is Izaya's nightmare about? How did he feel when Shizuo said all those things? Does Shizuo really hate Izaya? Why did Izaya jump off that building and what was he thinking about when he did? All these questions are probably running through your heads so I'll try posting the chapters often! Hahahahahah I hoped you liked this chapter! Reviews are awesome! <strong>


	3. Confussion

"Izaya…Izaya wake up." Shizuo whispered to the sleeping brunet; Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look up at the bodyguard. He sat up in the bed and let his head fall on Shizuo's shoulder.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled into his shoulder; he had woken up a total of seven times through the night because of the sickening nightmare he kept having.

"I have to go to work now; I put some tuna ootoro in the refrigerator for you to eat if you get hungry. I'll be back tonight; do you think you'll be ok by yourself?" Shizuo asked as he laid the brunet back in his bed; he gasped when Izaya suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Don't leave me." Izaya whimpered into the blonde's chest; Shizuo was absolutely dumbfounded, Izaya had never acted this way in his life!

"I'll be back in a couple hours, why don't you watch TV while I'm out?" Shizuo said trying to get out of Izaya's death grip.

"No, Shizu-chan has to stay with me; the guy in the lab coat said you had to." Izaya said he moved forward and curled up in Shizuo's lap.

"Please don't leave me." Shizuo just starred at the informant, he carefully moved Izaya back onto the bed and stood up.

"I promise I'll be back tonight; if you start to have a headache I put your bottle of pills on the kitchen counter. Shinra said you're only supposed to take one and you have to eat something with it so you don't get a stomach ache." Shizuo said before walking out of the room; Izaya starred at the blonde with those puppy dog eyes. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran towards Shizuo who was just about to walk out the door. Shizuo gasped when he felt skinny arms wrap around his waist and Izaya burry his face in his back.

"You're coming home later?" Izaya asked

"Uh…yea of course I am! This is my apartment so I'll have now ear else to go. I'll see you tonight ok?" Shizuo said as the brunet finally let go of him.

"Ok…bye Shizuo." Shizuo flinched at the sound of his real name.

"Bye flea." Izaya sighed and looked around the now empty apartment; he went over to the refrigerator and took out a small container of tuna ootoro.

"_Hm…I wonder if this is any good."_ Izaya thought as he took a bite of the sushi; he smiled and quickly started shoveling down the food. After eating every last bit of the food he took one of his pills and turned on the television. He flipped to the discovery channel and smiled at the show; since he didn't remember anything he would be able to understand any of the news channels.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

"Orihara Izaya open this damn door! I know you're in there you bastard, your bitch of a secretary said you had to cancel my appointment! You're not getting away that easily without telling me what I want." An infuriated male screamed from the other side of the front door. Izaya looked around furiously, not knowing what to do. He jumped from his seat when the door was suddenly kicked down and split into two pieces. Izaya backed up as a large male charged at him.

"You tell me what I need to know now you bastard!" The male screamed in the burnet's face; Izaya just stared at him not knowing what to say or do. He had no idea who this person was and why he was mad at him.

"I…I don't know." Izaya finally said; he gasped when he was suddenly picked up a few feet off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Fine, then I'll have to beat It out of you." The large man swung his hand back and threw Izaya into one of the walls. Izaya cried out in pain as all the wind was knocked out of him; he couldn't even open his eyes since his head had also hit the hard wall.

"S-Shizuo…help me." Izaya gasped out as he was picked up by the collar of his shirt again; his eyes rolled back as the large man wrapped his hand around his throat and started crushing his neck.

"TELL ME OR I'LL…." Izaya gasped in air as the man's hands were restrained from his neck; after he caught his breath Izaya looked threw his eye lashes to see Shizuo grab them man by the shirt and throw he right through the window. The brunet flinched as shattered glass flew everywhere.

"Shizu….chan" Izaya panted out as Shizuo ran over to him; once the blonde was close enough Izaya jumped into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

"I could hear that guy screaming at you from the elevator; are you ok?" Shizuo asked hugging the shaking information broker. Izaya looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap<em>

"_Relax Shizuo; Shinra said his injuries weren't that bad. All he has is a few bruises on his neck and back, right now Shinra's just changing his bandages_." Shizuo read the message Celty had typed and stopped pacing.

"I know…maybe that guy is the reason he jumped off the building." Shizuo suggested.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Maybe…but I don't think Izaya would be intimidated by anyone, I do know he dealt with people more violent then that other guy…but the last time I saw him he did look like he was upset about something. How long has it been since you guys fought?" _

"A while actually, I've seen him around Ikebukuro but every time I threw something at him he didn't really care. So I kind of just left him alone."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_I know he's doing well in his work so I don't think it's anything to do with that…maybe he jumped because of you."_

"What are you talking about, why would he jump because of me?"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Well this is just a theory but have you ever considered the thought that maybe Izaya has been annoying you all these years because he wants your attention? Since you try to kill him every time you see him he probably couldn't think of any other way to tell you that he actually likes you…so he thought maybe if he killed himself you would be able to think about him in a different way….does that make sense?"_

"A little, but I think you're way off on that theory. The flea hates me and I hate him just as much, since the first day we met we've hated each other." The two looked up as Shinra walked out of the bedroom.

"He's resting now, just a few bruises and he's also a little traumatized but I think he'll be fine." Shizuo nodded and went into the bedroom.

"Did you tell him?" Shinra asked the dullahan.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_I tried to, but he didn't believe me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ahahahaah I really hoped you liked this chapter! I'll start working on the next now! Love you all my humans! Review, favorite, and Alert!<strong>


	4. CAKE!

"Shizu-chan do you really have to go to work today?" Izaya asked as he followed the blonde to the front door.

"Of course I do, I have bills to pay." Izaya quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and clutched onto him tightly.

"Please don't leave…I'm scared." Izaya whimpered; Shizuo sighed and un-wrapped the brunet's arms from his waist.

"There's nothing to be afraid of; Tom doesn't have a lot of clients today so I'll be home early." The blonde said, trying to get the smaller male to calm down.

"If he doesn't have a lot of clients then he probably won't need you…please Shizuo?" Izaya said even though he didnt know who they hell this "Tom" guy was.

"I said no, I wrote down my cell number and Celty's cell number so if there's an emergency you call me or her ok?" Izaya looked down and nodded.

"Good…I'll be home in a few hours so if anyone calls just take a message. Bye flea." Shizuo said before shutting the door on the sad brunet. Izaya walked back to the living room and fell back onto the couch, trying to think of something to do to kill time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of his stomach growling; Shizuo had forgotten to pick him up more of that delicious sushi.

_"Hm…maybe if I make Shizu-chan something special to eat he'll like me."_ Izaya rubbed the back of his neck in thought, trying to remember something that he could cook…and more importantly how to cook! He started searching through the cabinets until he found a dusty cook book; he flipped through the pages until he found something that looked good.

"Strawberry cake with vanilla icing eh?...hmmm I guess I could make that for Shizu-chan." Izaya took out the ingredients and a large bowl.

"Crack two large eggs into a bowl." Izaya read, he took out two eggs and smashed them into the large bowl shells and all.

"Next add flour, cooking oil, food coloring, strawberries, water, and milk." Izaya poured every last drop of the ingredients into the bowl and started mixing them together. He gasped when the flour in the bowl flew up as he mixed it and covered him in white. Since Izaya had poured a double dose of the ingredients he had to use five baking pans and stuff them all in the overheated oven.

"Shizu-chan is going to love this." Izaya announced happily as he poured a whole bag of sugar and a jar of vanilla into a bowl to make the icing. He looked up at the clock and smiled knowing that Shizuo would be home soon. After Izaya had finished mixing the icing he opened the oven to check on the cake; he backed up when he saw the batter was bowing up like balloons!

SPLAT

Cake batter splattered all over the kitchen and on the information broker. Izaya whipped his eyes of the sticky substance and looked up at the sound of a loud gasp. Shizuo had just walked into the apartment to find his kitchen covered in cake batter.

"What the hell happened?" Shizuo said angrily as he looked around his ruined his kitchen.

"I….I was trying to make you a cake….to thank you for letting me stay with you…but I think I messed it up." Izaya said feeling tears in his eyes.

"Just….get the hell out of the kitchen so I can clean up." Shizuo said trying not to yell at the brunet.

"Don't you want my help?"

"Just go!" Shizuo screamed angrily at the brunet; Izaya flinched and quickly got out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to clean up. He felt tears spill out of his eyes as he wiped off the batter from his face; after changing into some clean clothes the still crying male sat on the couch and waited for Shizuo.

"You're lucky the oven didn't break, I can't afford a new one." Shizuo said after he had cleaned up the kitchen; Izaya didn't answer he just rubbed his eyes a nodded. The blonde actually felt kind of guilty for making the smaller man cry.

"Um…thanks for trying to make me something….if you remembered how to cook I'm sure it would have been good." Shizuo said as he sat down next to Izaya.

"I-I'm sorry I ruined it…and messed up your kitchen." Izaya said as he rubbed the last of his tears away; he gasped when he felt Shizuo pull him into a bear hug.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Shizuo mumbled into the raven's hair; Izaya smiled and snuggled up to the larger male.

"Why don't we try making that cake again, but this time we can make your favorite." Shizuo said as he let go of the smaller figure and stood up from the couch.

"What's my favorite?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Hm…I think it was devil's food cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hoped you like this chapter get ready for the next! Hahahahahahahahah reviews are always loved!<strong>


	5. Nightmare

"S-shizu-chan." Izaya said shaking the sleeping blonde; Shizuo groaned and turned over away from the brunet.

"Shizu-chan wake up!" Izaya said angrily shaking Shizuo; the bodyguard slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the smaller male.

"What is it flea?" Shizuo mumbled as he sat up on his couch; he gasped when Izaya suddenly jumped into his lap.

_Rrrruuummbble~_

"What the fuck is that?" Izaya screamed at the sound of thunder.

"It's just thunder storm, calm down." Shizuo said trying to un-wrap the brunet's arms from his neck. Izaya buried his face in his blonde's chest and clawed his fingernails into the back of his neck.

"Thunder storm?" Izaya asked looking up at the blonde.

"Yea, it's nothing to be afraid of…can you let go of my neck, you're choking me." Izaya loosened his grip a nuzzled his face in Shizuo's shoulder blade.

"I'm still scared…could you sleep with me Shizu-chan?" Shizuo was quiet for a while before standing up with the brunet still clutched onto him tightly.

"If I sleep with you, you have to go to sleep right away. Got it?" Shizuo asked as he carried the smaller male back into his bedroom.

"Ok Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he was lowered onto the bed, he let go of the blonde and moved over so they both had room.

"Goodnight." Shizuo said pulling the blankets over his body and falling to sleep instantly. Izaya sighed and curled up next to the blonde before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>(Izaya's Dream)<p>

"_Hahahahahah you can't catch me Shizu-chan." Izaya teased as the angry blonde chased him into an abandon building. _

"_IIIZZZAAAYYYAA." Shizuo screamed as the two ran up countless flights of stairs; Izaya looked back at the sound of a loud gasp. The floor they were standing on was very old making it easy to break under their combined weight. The two stood perfectly still as the floor beneath them started to crack; Izaya fell back as the pipes above them broke and started shooting down. Izaya curled up in the corner of the room, waiting for either the floor to crack under him or a pipe to shoot into his body. He sighed in relief when all the cracking and shaking stopped. _

"_Hahahahah did that scare you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he stood up from his curled up position; he gasped when he saw the Shizuo had been pierced with one of the falling pipes. The informant ran over to the injured blonde and knelt down beside him; one of the large pipes had hit Shizuo hard in the skull, fracturing it. _

"_Shizu-chan can you hear me? Shizu-chan? Shizuo?" Izaya felt tears fall from his eyes as he felt the larger male had no pulse. _

"_No." Izaya whimpered _

"Ahhh!" Izaya quickly sat up in the bed, pulling himself out of the nightmare. Shizuo turned over in his sleep to look at the frightened brunet.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Shizuo asked sitting up in his bed; Izaya wiped a few tears from his eyes and nodded. Izaya flinched when he was suddenly pulled into the larger males lap; Shizuo bent his head down and kissed the brunet on the cheek.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." Shizuo said trying to comfort the smaller male; Izaya gasped at a shooting pain in his head. All of his memories started coming back to him after Shizuo had kissed him to nicely like that. He sat there a minute trying to calculate what to do next; the blonde pulled him back down and hugged his body closely to his own.

"Go back to sleep Izaya." Shizuo said before drifting back off to sleep with the brunet in his arms. Izaya just nodded and laid his head on the blonde's chest.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So Izaya got his memory back but he's not gunna tell Shizuo? Will Shizuo find out? All will be answered in the next chapter! REVIEW! The next chapter will be up in a few days since I'm going to the beach tomorrow, sleeping over my cousins, and going somewhere else after that! SORRY :(<strong>


	6. Actor's and crying

"Shizu-chan why aren't you at work?" Izaya asked as he sat up in their bed; Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to look up at the brunet.

"Tom gave me the day off." Shizuo mumbled before going back to sleep; Izaya smiled and snuggled back into the blonde's arms.

"That means I get to spend all day with Shizu-chan." Izaya said happily; Shizuo's eyes shot open when he felt Izaya brush his velvet lips against his cheek. After a few more hours of sleeping in Shizuo finally pulled himself out of bed to make breakfast. The bodyguard slid a few freshly made blueberry pancakes onto a plate and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Shizu-chan all my clothes were dirty so is it ok if I borrowed yours?" Shizuo looked up to see Izaya in one of his bartender's uniforms. The shirt and vest went all the way down to his thighs and the pants were barely holding up on his skinny waist.

"I'll go wash those clothes and get you some more; I don't think I have any other clothes that will fit you better." Shizuo sighed as Izaya sat down in the baggy clothes.

"What are these?" Izaya asked as he took a bite of the pancake; He smiled at the taste and started eating them faster.

"They're blueberry pancakes; they taste a lot better with butter and syrup." Shizuo said placing the condiments on the table; Izaya quickly put them on his food and stared shoveling them down.

"I really don't see how you can eat like that and be so thin." The blonde said as he started pouring the last of the batter into the pan.

"I have a very fast metabolism." Izaya said as he finished off the rest of the pancakes; he stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Can I help you make more?" Izaya asked moving next to the blonde.

"Eh I guess so, it's pretty simple the batter is already made you just have to add water, oil, and eggs into it then mix it together." The brunet grabbed one of the large bowls and poured the ingredients into it.

"Like this Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he mixed the batter for Shizuo.

"Perfect, just water out for air bubbles or the whole thing will splatter in your face." Shizuo said as he re-greased the pan with butter.

"Air bubbles?" Izaya gasped when the batter suddenly splashed in his face; ruining the bartender's uniform. Izaya dropped the bowl and started rubbing the batter out of his eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry Shizu-chan." Izaya said nervously looking at the ruined uniform; He gasped when the shirt was suddenly pulled off of his skinny body.

"You messed up the uniform I got from my brother." Shizuo said threw his teeth as he starred at the batter covered shirt.

"I'll clean it." Izaya said reaching out to take the shirt from the blonde; Shizuo pulled it away from him and held him back.

"Forget about it; I'll clean it when I clean your clothes. I'll eat breakfast later, why don't you go take a shower and I'll go get you some fresh clothes." Shizuo said turning off the stove and going into his room to get Izaya's clothes. After the blonde had left Izaya grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed his secretary's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Ah hello Namie, good news I got my memory back I have a feeling you took advantage of the situation and took a vacation in my absence?" Izaya asked the woman.

"_For your information I did nothing of the sort, I rescheduled all of your appointments and filed all of your paperwork."_

"Oh really, and what would make you do all of this?" Izaya asked curiously

"_I need the damn money." _

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head off about that you'll be paid for your time; continue rescheduling my appointments since I'm going to be staying with Shizu-chan for a while longer. He still hasn't figured out that I have my memory back and the longer he doesn't know the longer I get a break from his vending machine tantrums." Izaya laughed.

"_Whatever, just make sure I get paid."_ Namie said fiercely

"Yes I'll send a check to your house." Izaya said before hanging up the phone and going into the shower to continue his "innocent" personality. Since he had regained his memory it was going to take some good acting skills to keep up being all "defenseless" and "innocent"; that meant none of those creepy smiles and being as nice to Shizuo as possible. After a well needed hot shower Izaya came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Izaya I'm home!" Izaya grinned knowing that that was the first time Shizuo had ever used his real name before.

"Finally, I'm freezing Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling at the shocked blonde; Shizuo reached into his bag and gave the brunet his clothes.

"Well it is winter…it's actually snowing outside." Izaya dropped his towel to the floor and started putting on the now clean clothes in front of the bodyguard.

"Why are you blushing Shizu-chan? We're both guys here; I don't think it really matters if I'm naked in front of you." Izaya giggled as he kept his underwear and pants off; Shizuo blushed and starred at the brunet, looking him up and down.

"Ah, Shizu-chan don't look at me like that you're embarrassing me." Izaya said as he pulled on his shirt and put his underwear on.

"I…uh…sorry." Shizuo said turning his head away from the half naked male. Izaya quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and skipped over to the blonde.

"Ok I'm decent." Izaya said wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's neck; Shizuo looked down at him still blushing.

"Oh…what do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo said trying to unlock Izaya's arms from his neck; Izaya pouted and nuzzled his head under Shizuo's chin.

"Can I ask you something?" Izaya asked starring up at the blonde.

"What is it?" Shizuo said keeping his head turned away from the brunet's gaze.

"Do you really hate me?" The blonde flinched when he felt Izaya turn his head to force him to look at him.

"Well….I'm not sure…" Izaya looked down with tears starting to run down his cheeks; Shizuo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't cry flea…" Shizuo said nervously; Izaya backed up and starred at the blonde angrily.

"Stop calling me flea." Izaya whimpered into his hands; the brunet's eyes widened as he felt Shizuo wrap his arms around the smaller frame.

"Please don't cry, I really don't hate you…the only thing I hate is when you cry, I can't stand it when you cry." Shizuo said crushing the brunet in a bear hug.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling his creepy little smile into the blonde's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Cute chapter right? Hahahaha get ready for the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Found Out

"Uh…Izaya you've been hugging me for fifteen minutes…aren't your arms tired?" Shizuo said looking down at the brunet who still had him in a death grip.

"Not really." Izaya said cheerfully; Shizuo just sighed and continued to stand there with the smaller male hugging him tightly.

"You're going to have to let me go, I have to take you to Shinra's so he can take the stitches out of your head." Izaya thought for a moment and let go of the blonde.

"Is Shinra the guy with the lab coat and glasses?" Izaya asked, still trying to keep up the whole "memory los" act.

"Yes, the stitches he put in are going to have to stay in for a lot longer for the wound on your head to heal. So he's going to put in some new ones that dissolve when the wound is completely healed." Shizuo said as he grabbed his apartment keys from the kitchen table. Izaya smiled and put on his fuzzy trimed jacket; the blonde blushed when he felt Izaya reach forward and hold his hand as they walked towards the elevator.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Izaya said looking at the fresh snow as the two walked outside; the brunet let go of Shizuo's hand and fell back into a large pile of snow.

"Hey, come on flea I don't want you getting sick." The blonde said pulling Izaya out of the snow; Izaya giggled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist.

"Aww Shizu-chan is worried about me." Izaya looked up to see snowflakes starting to fall from the sky; he gasped when Shizuo suddenly pulled his hood up over his head and zipped up his jacket.

"I should have given you a pair of gloves or a scarf; you're going to freeze to death before we even get to Shinra's." Shizuo said as he tucked his own hands into his pockets; Izaya smiled and jumped onto the blonde's back.

"What the fuck flea?" Shizuo yelped as Izaya wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

"Hm…carry me Shizu-chan." Izaya said burying his face in the back of the blonde's neck. Shizuo put his hands on the back of the brunet's legs to keep him from slipping off.

"This is the only time I'm doing this so don't think about asking me to do this again when we're going home." Shizuo said as he continued walking with the brunet clinging to his back.

"Shizu-chan is so comfortable." Izaya said playing with the ends of Shizuo's bleach blonde hair; the bodyguard blushed and looked back at the brunet.

"Shut up flea."

* * *

><p><em>(Shinra's house)<em>

"Sooo were you able to remember anything while you were at Shizuo's house?" Shinra asked as he un-wrapped the bandages around Izaya's head and started taking out the stitches. It was just the two of them in Shinra's small lab; Celty and Shizuo were waiting patiently behind the door behind Izaya.

"Oh cut it out Shinra, I got my memory back two days ago." Izaya said plainly; Shinra almost dropped his scissors at the remark.

"Really? It didn't seem like Shizuo knew that."

"Well he doesn't…don't even thinking about telling him though." Izaya said as the stitches were removed from his skull.

"But…Shizuo and I go way back…I can't just keep secrets from him." Shinra gasped when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Look if you say anything to Shizu-chan I'll have Celty taken away from you. If you ruin my relationship I'm going to ruin yours, understand?" Izaya said staring the underground doctor straight in the eyes; Shinra swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good boy, now finish up with this." Izaya said letting go of the other male and turning his head is his injury was facing him. Shinra worked quickly on the information broker; re-wrapping his injury and standing out of the way so Izaya could walk out of the room.

"Can we go home now Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked smiling up at the blonde…something was different about Shizuo…he looked angry. Shinra and Celty stood there as Izaya was grabbed roughly by the wrist and led out of the apartment.

"Izaya got his memory back." Shinra said looking up at the dullahan; he watched as Celty pulled out her PDA and started typing on it.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_I know, I heard him…so did Shizuo…do you think I should go after them? I don't know if Shizuo will hurt Izaya for this." Shinra read the message and sighed._

"He did seem a little ticked off when he left…but I'm sure Izaya be fine….on second thought maybe I should get the life support read…just in case."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he was pulled roughly towards Shizuo's apartment.<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine." Shizuo said threw his teeth; Izaya started sliding his feet in the snow. Shizuo's grip was so tight on his wrist it was starting to leave a mark.

"Well could you loosen your grip; you're hurting me Shizu-chan." Izaya whimpered, Shizuo growled under his breath and let go of the smaller male.

"…Are you mad at me?" Izaya asked as he followed the angry blonde; Shizuo didn't answer he just stormed into the building and didn't even bother waiting for the elevator. Izaya was still a little dizzy so it was a struggle to keep up with the blonde as he walked up the stairs.

"Really Shizu-chan, tell me what's wrong." Izaya said as he closed the apartment door behind him; he watched as Shizuo went over to one of his kitchen drawers and pulled out a roll of duck tape.

"Want to play a game with me Izaya?" Shizuo asked looking at the brunet with a softer expression.

"Ok, what kind of game?" Izaya asked skipping over to the blonde; he was taken by the hand and sat down in a wooden chair.

"First put your arms on the arm rests of the chair, and then keep your feet planted firmly on the ground." Izaya obeyed and watched as Shizuo tied his arms and legs down tightly to the chair.

"Um…what kind of game did you say this was again?" Izaya asked nervously; Shizuo ignored him and reached into one of the brunet's coat pockets until he found his switch blade.

_SMACK!_

Izaya let out a pained scream as he was suddenly smacked hard on the cheek by the larger male; he starred up at the infuriated blonde with tears in his eyes.

"You little fucking liar, you had your memory back all this time and you didn't say anything? What the hell are you planning?" Shizuo said angrily.

"I…I'm not planning anything Shizu-chan…I just wanted to spend time with you." A shudder went up the informants spin as he was smacked again.

"STOP LIEING!" Shizuo screamed; Izaya felt tears spill out of his eyes as he watched Shizuo rip the bandages that were around his injury with the switch blade.

"Shizu-chan…please." Izaya whimpered as Shizuo titled his head up so they were eye to eye.

"Tell me what you're planning or else…" Shizuo said gripping the informants chin tighter.

"I'm not planning anything; I just wanted to spend time with you." Izaya cried.

"Yea right, you've been harassing me for eight years and now suddenly you want to spend time with me? Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shizuo spat out at the terrified brunet; Izaya took in a deep breath trying to calm his shaky breath.

"I just….wanted you attention." Izaya said now feeling very dizzy.

"What for?"

"I…I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: hahahahahah wow sorry for ending this chapter here; don't worry I'll have the next chapter up very soon! Reviews are always appreciated! <strong>


	8. Fear

"So I don't know if he passed out from fear or if he's in a coma or something like that…I was thinking both." Shizuo said to his childhood friend as he watched the unconscious brunet lay on the couch.

"_Well is he breathing normal and is his pulse beating faster or slower than usual?"_ Shinra asked; Shizuo put a hand on the smaller male's neck and made sure his breath and pulse was intact.

"Yea all that stuff is fine, the only thing I did was tie him up and smack him around a little. I don't think I did any serious damage to him."

"_When you ripped off his bandages did you rip open the stitches I put in?"_

"No nothing like that, I even re-bandaged his head while he was unconscious." Shizuo said taking another glace at the unconscious information broker.

"_Come to think of it I did give him some of his medication after I stitched him up; it's supposed to make him sleepy so he might have passed out from that as well. Just let him sleep and if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow call me and I'll come over to take a look at him." _

"Alright, thanks Shinra." Shizuo said and shut his cell phone; he sat down next to Izaya and smoothed his hair back.

"_He loves me? What the hell…he must be on drugs or something…all this time he couldn't just be trying to get my attention…"_ Shizuo thought as he watched Izaya's stomach go up and down as he breathed. He flinched when Izaya suddenly turned over onto his side and curled up into a little ball.

"Damn flea." Shizuo said as he moved the brunet's hair out of his face; he slid his arms under the slim body and picked Izaya up in his arms.

"S-Shizu…Shizu-chan?" Izaya said weakly; trying to look at the blonde threw his eyelashes. The blonde gasped when he felt Izaya reach up and claw his fingernails into his neck.

"P-Put me down…" Izaya whined trying to squirm out of the larger male's arms.

"Calm down I'm just putting you in my bed so you don't throw your back out by sleeping on my couch." Shizuo said angrily; he kicked open his bedroom door and threw the brunet down on the bed. Unfortunately Izaya was still clinging to him pretty tightly, making Shizuo fall forward right on top of him. The blonde hasped when he felt Izaya yelp in pain.

"Y-you're crushing m-me!" Izaya cried out; Shizuo struggled to get up but only managed to tangle the two up in a blanket cocoon. Shizuo growled at the feeling of Izaya squirming around under him.

"Knock it off flea!" Shizuo said now getting pissed off again.

"My body is getting so hot under you Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined; whipping off the sweat that was gathering on his forehead.

"Uh….excuse me?" Shizuo asked stopping his struggling to stare at the brunet.

"It's so damn hot under you Shizu-chan, you're twice the size of me and all these blankets are making it worse."

"Oh my god would you shut the hell up for two seconds?" Shizuo screamed in the brunets face. Izaya starred at him with wide eyes as Shizuo was finally able to untangle himself from the blankets. The blonde stood up and starred at the terrified informant who was now cringing away from him.

"Look…just sleep here; I'll go sleep on the damn couch." Izaya didn't answer he just laid there as Shizuo grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed for the door.

"Stop looking at me like that." Shizuo said to the smaller male who was now staring at him with wide tear filled eyes. He had never seen Izaya act like this before, so he didn't really know how to act back. The blonde dropped the pillow and blanket and went over to the brunet.

"You better not start crying flea." Shizuo said half nervous and half angry; Izaya turned his head away from the blonde and let warm tears run down his cheeks.

"Dammit why the hell are you crying?" Shizuo grabbed the smaller male by the collar of his shirt and held him up off the ground.

"S-Shizu-chan…." Shizuo gasped when he was suddenly kicked in the groin; he let go of the brunet's shirt and fell to his knees.

"Dammit…."Shizuo growled under his breath; after he felt like he could stand he looked for something to throw at the brunet.

"IIZZZAAAYYYYAAA!" Shizuo screamed when he realized Izaya had left the room; he ran into the living room to see Izaya rummaging through his discarded coat pockets.

"Come on come one where the hell is it?" Izaya said his voice shaky with fear; Izaya clawed his finger nails into the floor as he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the back of the neck and spun around to face the infuriated blonde.

"You're so fucking de…" Shizuo swallowed hard at the face Izaya was making; Izaya looked truly terrified of him.

"T-This isn't a fair fight... I'm injured and dizzy…and I can't find my switch blade."Izaya said nervously; he sighed in relief when Shizuo let go of him.

"Owwww." Izaya said rubbing the spot where his stitches were; his vision slowly went up to the larger male.

"….Are you going to kill me?" Izaya asked starring up at the bleach blonde; Shizuo flinched at the question but didn't make any attempt to answer.

"Go back to bed; Shinra said you need to rest as much as possible for you to heal quickly." Shizuo said still not looking directly at the smaller male; Izaya sat there for a while not really knowing what to do or how to respond. He finally pulled himself up from the carpeted floor and moved back into Shizuo's room.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch Shizu-chan." Izaya said glancing back at the blonde who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"It's fine, just go back to bed." Shizuo said, his voice sounded a lot calmer now. They were now acting like nothing had happened only minutes ago! Shizuo sighed when he heard Izaya close the door behind him; the bodyguard sat on the couch and ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair.

"_This is going to be hell in the morning."_ Shizuo thought

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You'll see where I was going with the whole fight and confused emotions and messed up personalities in the next chapter! I love you all and please don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Mixed Emotions

Shizuo's eyes shot open at the sound of someone walking around in his apartment; he sat up to see Izaya picking up his lose clothes and shoving them into his suitcase.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo asked as he stood up from the couch.

"What does it look like? I'm packing up all my clothes so I can leave, that's what you wanted right?" Izaya said as he grabbed his discarded switch blade; Shizuo stood there for a moment as he watched the smaller male finish up packing.

"You really think you can just walk out of here after saying that you loved me?" Shizuo spit out; Izaya flinched at the comment.

"I never said that." Izaya said as he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door; he gasped when he was suddenly spun around and his back slammed against the front door.

"Yes you did." Shizuo said holding the brunet tightly against the door.

"So what if I do Shizu-chan? What are you going to do about it?" Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. The blonde growled and quickly pushed the smaller male off of him.

"Kiss me again and I'll break your lips; now that isn't the only thing we need to settle. You jumped off my apartment building just to get my fucking attention? You're more messed up in the head then I thought." A shiver ran up the blonde's spin as Izaya slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut up bastard!" Izaya screamed; Shizuo grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the door again.

"Now let's see if I can get this threw your thick head…I don't love you I will never in a million years love you. You are a sick twisted person and nothing in the world can make me change my mind about you. Even if you walk out of this building and try to kill yourself again I still won't care; if you died I'd be the happiest person alive. Understand?" Shizuo said starring the brunet in the eyes to show he was serious; Izaya put a hand on his shoulder and moved him back to he could open the door. The blonde lingered there for a while after the brunet had left.

"_I guess I should get ready for work."_ Shizuo thought looking over at the time on his watch. Once the blonde took a nice hot shower and put on a clean bartenders uniform he ran down the stairs of the building and out the door. He looked over to see Celty waiting in the front of the building.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Shinra wanted me to come over to see how Izaya was doing."_ Shizuo read the text message and sighed.

"He left a little while ago." Shizuo said plainly.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Oh he woke up? Even if he did though Shinra said he shouldn't be walking around at all, he's still very weak from all the medication."_

"So? He can go pass out at his own house; I'm not letting that parasite stay in my house any longer than necessary."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Does he even know how much of his medication he should take? If he takes too much then he could pass out and go into a coma."_

"Great! I hope he takes the whole bottle!"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_You don't really mean that Shizuo."_

"Hell yea I do! I'd love for that parasite to be out of my life forever."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_You know…did you ever think that maybe you're saying that because you love him to?"_

"Why would I love that flea? He's fucking sick in the head." Shizuo said angrily.

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya's apartment) <em>

Izaya groaned at his pounding head ache and dizziness; he had finally managed to make it back to his apartment only to find massive of paper work and appointments he needed to catch up on. At least Namie had scheduled all his appointments for next week since she didn't know how long the brunet was going to stay at Shizuo's. Izaya took his forth pill that Shinra had given him and started reading threw his chat rooms and skimming threw his paper work.

"Screw this." Izaya pushed his work aside and went to go sleep on his couch; it was state of the art fabric so he didn't really mind curling up on it. He fell asleep quickly feeling himself go into a deeper sleep then he was used to. The brunet was just about asleep when he felt someone shaking him roughly; Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look up at the tall figure.

"How many of these did you take?" Shizuo said shoving the bottle of pills in the brunets face; Izaya sighed and glared at the larger male.

"Four, but they're not fucking working." Izaya said angrily; the brunet's eyes wandered over to the front door that had been smashed to splinters.

"Are you insane? You're only supposed to take one a day!"

"So? I really don't care; as long as they make me sleep I don't care how many I need to take." Izaya said laying back down on the couch.

"If you fall asleep you'll slip into a coma dumbass, and didn't I tell you to stop trying to kill yourself? Now you're just going to take a damn overdose on medication?" Shizuo said now crushing the bottle in his hand.

"If I wanted to kill myself by taking an overdose on medication I would have ate the whole bottle of pills…and why the hell do you care if I go into a coma? You said you'd be the happiest person alive if I died." Izaya groaned when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shirt and threw down on the floor.

"No one is allowed to kill you but me, that includes you." Izaya rolled over onto his side and curled up on the floor.

"So you're going to kill me now?" Izaya asked as he slowly drifted back off to sleep; Shizuo growled and held the brunet up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't fall asleep!" Shizuo screamed angrily; Izaya starred at his with red eyes, not really sure what to do next. The brunet sighed in relief when he was suddenly dropped back onto the couch.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Izaya asked starring up at the larger male: Shizuo didn't answer he just continued to stare at the brunet.

"Why do you want my attention so badly?" Shizuo said, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"….I don't know." Izaya said turning his head away from the blonde's gaze; Shizuo bent down and but a hand on Izaya's chin to force the brunet to look at him.

"You do know, now tell me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoa yea I'm sooo sorry for ending this chapter here! I didn't want to make it too long! Stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>


	10. Denial and Patience

"Fuck off Shizu-chan." Izaya growled at the blonde; Shizuo grinned and gripped the brunet's chin tighter. He wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Tell me why you want me attention so damn badly." Izaya's cheeks turned bright red; he closed his eyes tightly knowing he wasn't able to move his head.

"N-No."Izaya stuttered.

"If you don't I'll kill you." Shizuo said angrily; Izaya's eyes shot open to glare at the larger male.

"Kill me then, I dare you." Izaya spat out at him; Shizuo moved his hand down to Izaya's neck and gripped it tightly.

"Tell me you pathetic excuse for a man!" Shizuo screamed; Izaya whimpered trying to gasp in air threw his crushed wind pipe.

"Isn't it obvious?" Izaya gasped out; Shizuo let go of the man's throat and stared at him furiously.

"What do you mean flea?"

"I love you Shizu-chan, so naturally I've been trying to get you to notice me. For eight years it's been working but you chasing me wasn't enough. If I just came to your house to be up front about it with you you'd probably throw something at me or try to kill me as usual since I know you're not the patient type. So what better way to get your attention then to jump off your apartment building? I landed on a specific spot on my head to give myself temporary memory loss. I thought if you spent some time with me you'd admit you loved me to, which I know you do. If you didn't then you wouldn't have come all the way here to make sure I didn't slip into a coma." Izaya grinned at the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

"I told you I don't fucking love you…I never did and I never will." Shizuo growled; the brunet stood up from his couch and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"You do love me; you're in denial Shizu-chan." Shizuo felt his heart stop when Izaya leaned forward and nudged their lips together.

"_Don't kiss him back, push him away! No stop kissing him…stop….god he's a good kisser."_ Shizuo thought; he wrapped his arms around the thin frame and pulled Izaya as close to him as possible. Saliva dripped out of their mouths as their tongues wrestled for dominance; Shizuo won easily. A shiver went up Izaya's spin at the feeling of Shizuo rubbing his sides and licking the roof of his mouth. Izaya gasped at a sharp pain in his lower abdomen; he pushed the blonde away and collapsed to the floor at the extreme pain.

"What the hell?" Shizuo knelt down next to the unconscious brunet and turned him over on his back. He gasped when he say Izaya's eyes had rolled back into his skull and blood dripping out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>(Shinra's apartment)<em>

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Relax Shizuo; Shinra is working on him now. He just painted from an overdose on the pills Shinra had given him…and I thought you didn't care what happened to him?"_ Shizuo growled at Celty's PDA and continued to pace in front of the room Shinra was working in with Izaya.

"This is taking way to long, when the hell is he going to be done?" Shizuo asked angrily; Celty looked like she had sighed and started typing again.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_It's only been five minutes; the medicine was very strong and too much of it is really bad. Shinra had to put him on life support and a few other things to keep Izaya from dyeing." _Shizuo read her text and sighed; he really was inpatient about things. The two looked up when Shinra came out of the room.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_How is he?"_

"He's…well he's better than before; he had some major internal bleeding and is kind of blind in both eyes. Thankfully it's not permanent blindness; I still have to keep him on life support thought." Shinra said sadly.

"…Is he going to die?" Shizuo asked his voice laced with fear.

"It's about a forty to forty five percent chance that he will, but I wouldn't be too worried about it. He's getting treated and getting better; the most we can do is wait and see." Shizuo moved past him and walked into the room; he swallowed hard at the sight of the unconscious brunet. He grabbed one of the chairs in the room and placed it next to Izaya's bed; he sat there and stared at the smaller male. He wanted to be the first thing Izaya's sees…and the last thing he sees.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Total shocker! I'll be working on the next chapter as you read this one! Hope you enjoyed it! I love you all! Please review! I really can't believe I was able to stretch this story so far! Hahahahahah <strong>


	11. Pyisical  dilemma

Shizuo yawned and looked at the time on his watch that now read 3am; he looked back up at the unconscious brunet and sighed. The blonde had been sitting in the same spot for god knows how many hours, waiting for Izaya to wake up…well at least hoping he would wake up.

Izaya was right...Shizuo was in denial about everything he kept saying to him; he did always think about the brunet. Mostly bad thoughts before but he was still thinking about Izaya, he was the only thing Shizuo every thought about….for eight years.

"Dammit…dammit…dammit!" Shizuo growled threw his teeth; he squeezed the brunet's hand tighter and felt a lump in his throat. He gasped when he felt warm tears start rushing down his cheeks; he let go of Izaya's hand and quickly started wiping them away.

"Dammit stop fucking crying." Shizuo thought to himself as more tears spilled out of his eyes; he took a deep breath and moved his hand back into Izaya's. He flinched when he heard someone else walk into the room.

"Shizuo it's really late and you have to work in the morning, why don't you go home and I'll call you if anything happens." Shinra said putting a hand on his friends shoulder; Shizuo sighed and nodded. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for hours and walked out of the apartment.

Shizuo breathed in the chilled air as he walked out of the building; he really didn't care how cold he was the blonde was way too distracted. Shizuo reached into his pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes; he slowly lit one up and blew the smoke into the September air.

Once the bodyguard had gotten home he fell back onto his bed and starred up at the ceiling; knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Ah good morning Shizuo; shouldn't you be at work?" Shinra asked as he moved aside to let the blonde inside.

"Tom-san gave me the day off; I wanted to see if Izaya was awake yet." Shizuo asked as he followed the brunet to the room Izaya was in.

"Hm…to tell you the truth Izaya woke up not to long after you left. I wanted to call you but you looked exhausted; he's still pretty tensed so please don't yell at him or anything in the nature." Shinra said opening the door for the blonde. Shizuo quickly moved past the shorter male and went to the brunet's side. Izaya turned his head to look up at the blonde; he was still pretty weak so he was only able to look at his threw his eyelashes.

"Shizu…Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled; Shizuo smiled and sat back down in the chair next to Izaya's bed.

"Yea…can you see?" Shizuo asked waving his hand in front of the smaller man's face; Izaya growled and pushed the blonde's hand away.

"I can see a little, but I can't really feel anything." Izaya said trying to move his arms and legs.

"Just relax; your body is really weak on all the medication you took. It'll take a while for you to get your strength back." Shizuo said smoothing the raven's hair back.

"Shizuo can I talk to you for a second?" Shizuo looked back to see Shinra standing in the doorframe with a nervous expression plastered on his face. The blonde stood up and walked out of the room with the underground doctor.

"What's up?" Shizuo asked leaning up against the wall.

"Um…I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you this…it seems that all the medication Izaya took had affected his central nervous system. Basically it's going to take more than a couple hours for Izaya to get his strength back." Shinra said sadly

"…so are you saying that Izaya will never be able to move again?" Shizuo asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, not at all! He'll definitely be able to move again, even write now he can move his arms...but one barely. I know you won't be too happy about the idea of this but do you think that he could stay at your house for a while until he can at least walk again? After everything that's happened I don't really like the idea of him staying home alone. There's nothing else I can do for him here and I need that operating room for all the gang members I need to take bullets out of." Shizuo ran his fingers threw his hair and thought about something to say next.

"I'll take care of him, how long do you think it will take for him to get his strength back?" Shizuo asked nervously.

"A couple months…maybe longer; all I know is it's definitely not permanent. He would have to take the entire bottle of pills to die from it all."

"Well I can't stay with him all day, I have bills to pay I still need to go to work. Ugh I know the flea is going to argue about the whole "not being able to move" shit."

"Ah that's a problem…doesn't he have sisters? You could invite them to stay over until Izaya gets better and "trustable" to be left alone."

"Eh I don't know if that's such a great idea, his sisters don't have a lot of sympathy for him when it comes to being injured.* Remember seven years ago when he fell out of that tree and broke his arm? His sister's didn't even bother to help him so I had to drag him all the way to the damn emergency room then hear him wine about having an x-ray.*"

"Well they're older now right? Maybe they'll be a little nicer to their only brother…and they might actually obey you if you promise them a little something."

"Hm what do you mean?"

"I know for a fact that their huge fans of your brother Kasuka, he's coming to town soon so you can invite him over so they can meet him."

"Hmm I guess that would be a good idea…you really think Izaya is still suicidal?" Shizuo asked as he was opened the door to Izaya's room. They two gasped when they saw Izaya reaching for the plug to the machine keeping him alive!

"Yea I think so." Shinra said before running to the brunet's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I made Izaya's physical dilemma non permanent for you guys! I know you guys would kill me if cute little Izaya was unable to move for the rest of his life! I would NEVER do that to him because…well duh he's sooo cute! Hahahahah I'll work on the next chapter now! <strong>

***Read my fan fiction "Broken" to read how Izaya broke his arm and how Shizuo helped him to the hospital and gave him a little something to calm the brunet down ;)***


	12. Moving in

"You sure you don't want me to give you a wheelchair or something so Shizuo doesn't have to carry you on his back?" Shinra asked as Shizuo walked to the front door of the apartment with Izaya clinging to his back.

"It's not such a big deal, my house isn't too far from here and he's really light." Shizuo said as Shinra opened the door for him; Izaya was still pretty tired from being on life support for so long so it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep on Shizuo's back.

"Alright but if you need anything just call me." Shizuo nodded and positioned Izaya more comfortably on his back.

"Ok thanks Shinra." Shizuo called over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevator; once the two were out of the building Izaya was woken up by the cold air. He moved a weak hand back and pulled up his fur trimmed hood over his head.

"I can't wait to take a nap in my own bed." Izaya said longingly

"Hm? No you're going to stay out my house until you can move around by yourself again. Since I can't stay with you all day I'm going to invite your sisters over so they can look after you while I work." Shizuo flinched when he felt Izaya claw his fingernails in his neck.

"I want to stay at my house Shizu-chan; all my computers are there. I want to be able to work while I'm bedridden; unlike you I have an actual job to tend to. Plus your bed isn't big enough for the two of us; and not to mention you don't even have an extra room for my sisters to sleep in." Izaya said as a matter of fact.

"You're going to be in bed for months, I can't just leave my apartment for that long I have bills to pay." Shizuo said angrily.

"Then just move in with me Shizu-chan; my apartment is big enough for the both of us." Izaya offered; Shizuo sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well what about when you're healed? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Hahahahah I'm not heartless Shizu-chan, you can stay with me until you find another apartment." Izaya said cheerfully.

"…ugh…I guess that would work, I really don't like the thought of your sisters in my apartment anyway…actually I really don't like the idea of _you_ in my apartment." Izaya rolled his eyes and nuzzled his head in the back of the blonde's neck.

"Great so it's settled then." Izaya said before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya's apartment)<em>

"Shizu-chan!...Ssssshhhiiizzzzuuu-ccchhhaaann~!" Izaya whined; he smiled when Shizuo came rushing into the room with another packing box.

"Yes king flea?" Shizuo said, he was really fed up with Izaya calling for him every five seconds.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where you were, you keep leaving me." Izaya whimpered; Shizuo rolled his eyes and put down the last box.

"I'm finally done." Shizuo sighed and fell back on the bed; he looked over at the clock to see it was a little past midnight.

"Ugh, I will only be able to sleep for a little while since I have to wake up early to pick up your damn sisters." Shizuo said angrily; Izaya moved a hand down and patted the blonde's head. Shizuo glared at the brunet and stood up from the bed; he reached into one of the boxes to pull out a white t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. Izaya leaned back a smiled at the strip show happening in front of him.

"Stop fuckin watching me." Shizuo said annoyed as he stripped down to his underwear; he quickly got into his pajamas and moved into the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan." Izaya said laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes; Shizuo turned off the lights and curled up next to the smaller male.

"Goodnight flea." Shizuo mumbled; Izaya opened one eye and watched as Shizuo drifted off to sleep. The brunet tried to at least move his arms but he was so exhausted he could just barely move his fingers. He moved all of his energy to moving his hand closes to Shizuo; he reached down and moved his hand into the blonde's. Shizuo's eyes shot open to look down at the intertwined hands then to look up at the smiling brunet.

"Knock it off flea." Shizuo said ripping his hand out of Izaya's and turning on his other side so his back was facing Izaya. The brunet pulled his arm back to his side and starred up at the ceiling with watery eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this Chapter is so short; it was really just an information chapter! The next one will probably be longer and really sadcute! Please review! I can't believe I stretched this out so far and I even have hundreds more ideas for how I can continue this! Thanks for making this my most reviewed and favorite fan fiction! Keep the reviews coming people!**


	13. Confession

Shizuo took another sip of his coffee and sat down on one of the benches at the train station. He had left early for the train station so Izaya would be sleeping when he left. Shizuo really wasn't supposed to leave Izaya alone at all but what harm could he do when he's sleeping?

"Shizu-chan~" Shizuo looked up to Mairu skipping cheerfully towards him and Kururi following close behind.

"Hello Mairu and Kururi." Shizuo said standing up to great the twins; they were both lugging two suitcases each.

"Iza-nii…hurt?" _(Is Izaya still hurt?)_ Kururi asked; Shizuo nodded and lead them out of the busy train station.

"When we get back to Izaya's apartment I need you to keep a close eye on him; no matter what he tells you can't give him anymore then one pill. If he's awake when we get home I'll give it to him then, but if he's not then give him only one pill with breakfast. I have about a half hour before I have to go meet Tom-san so I'll make him something to eat before I leave. I need you to make him lunch and do everything he asks you to do; I'll pick up dinner for the four of us before I come home." Shizuo explained.

"If we help out Iza-nii and don't poison his food or anything like that you'll let us meet Yuhei-san?" Mairu asked excitedly.

"Yes but if I hear that you two did one bad thing to Izaya I'll make sure you never meet him, understand?" Shizuo said fiercely to the young twins.

"Easy for you to say, you're related to him." Marui said annoyed; one the three got home Shizuo made Izaya breakfast and left him his medicine in a little cup.

"Bring this into him when he wakes up; I'll be home around six pm. Just call me on my cell phone if you need me." Shizuo said before leaving the twins alone with Izaya.

"Shizu-chan! SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya screamed for the blonde; Mairu and Kururi kicked open the door carrying the breakfast trey for the brunet.

"Ah good morning Iza-nii; Shizu-chan just left but we're still here to take care of you!" Mairu said setting down the trey on the nightstand. Izaya struggled to sit up but failed miserably.

"Help?" _(Do you need help?)_ Kururi asked moving over to her brother's side; Izaya sighed and nodded. Mairu crawled onto the bed and helped her brother sit up; Izaya literally felt like he wanted to cry at the point, having to sink so low as to having his little sisters help him sit up.

"Shizu-chan…made." Kururi said placing the trey on Izaya's lap; Izaya looked at the food then looked at the two suspiciously.

"Did you poison it?" Izaya asked still staring at the food contently.

"We promised Shizu-chan that we would do anything bad to you; if we do he won't let us meet Yuhei-san!" Mairu said; the three sat in silence for a while, seeing how Izaya still wasn't eating.

"…Feed…you?" _(Do you need us to feed you?)_

"NO! I can do it myself." Izaya said angrily; he tried to move his arm and pick up the fork laying on the trey but just ended up dropping it on the floor. Kururi picked up the fork and wiped it off on her shirt; she crawled up on the other side of her brother and started picking up the eggs with the fork.

"Don't worry Iza-nii; we do this all the time for grandma when we visit her." Marui said happily as he held up a napkin for her brother. After they were done feeding the brunet Mairu took out the pill that was left for Izaya.

"Shizu-chan said you're only supposed to have one so open up." Izaya opened his mouth so Mairu could put the pill in.

"Actually I can have more than one…like six would be fine." Izaya said thinking he could trick the younger females.

"Nice try Iza-nii." Mairu said patting her brother's head; Izaya sighed as the two walked out of the room with the empty trey.

"It was worth a shot." Izaya thought

"Need…anything?" _(Do you need anything?) _Kururi asked her older brother.

"Could you get my laptop and cell phone for me?" Kururi nodded and came back a few minutes later carrying the electronics.

"What…do?" _(What do you need to do?)_

"I just have to call Namie-san and say that she'll need start going to my appointments for a while until I can. Then I have a few chat rooms to visit and some other work I need to do." Izaya explained as he dialed his secretary's number.

"Come on Kururi." Mairu said grabbing her sister's wrist and pulling her into the living room.

"We'll be watching TV; call us if you need anything." Mairu called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>(Later that day)<em>

"Finally you're home!" Mairu exclaimed as Shizuo walked in the door holding a bag from Russian sushi. Shizuo set the bag on the kitchen counter and handed the twins a carton of fatty tuna each.

"Iza-nii wore us out; he wouldn't stop calling us for stuff." Mairu complained as he started eating the sushi; Shizuo grinned and took out the fatty tuna he had bought for the brunet.

"Hey flea, I got you dinner." Shizuo said walking into the room; he stopped when he saw Izaya had fallen asleep and was curled up comfortably in the king sized bed. Shizuo put the carton or food on the nightstand and took the laptop of off the bed.

"Don't fall asleep now flea, you won't be able to sleep tonight." The blonde said sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking the smaller male slightly.

"I'm not sleeping, I fell on my side and I couldn't move to sit up again." Izaya mumbled

"Well why didn't you call your sisters in to help you? They did say you've been calling them in for stuff all day." Shizuo said as he sat up the brunet.

"Are you serious? The only thing I asked from them is to get me a damn glass of water to wash down the horrible lunch they made. I should have told you they suck at cooking." Izaya said annoyed; Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and placed the carton in Izaya's lap.

"I'll make you a sandwich before I got to work for lunch tomorrow…did your sisters give you any more trouble?" Shizuo asked as he opened up the container.

"No…I really don't want to do this for months on end." Izaya whined.

"It's not like you have a choice; not stop complaining and let me feed you." Shizuo said holding up a piece of the fish in front of the brunet.

"I don't want to eat." Izaya said turning his head away angrily.

"You have to; Shinra said you need to eat to get stronger." Shizuo argued.

"I said no! If I just eat and sit here I'm going to get fat and I'd rather die than be all fat and gross." Izaya cried; Shizuo rolled his eyes and force fed the fish to the brunet.

"You have a fast metabolism if you don't eat you will die. Now are you going to it me feed this to you or am I going to have to force it down your throat?" Izaya flinched at the comment, knowing that if he had to Shizuo would force feed him…not just for him to get stronger though. Izaya choked back his tears and opened his mouth so Shizuo could shove the fish in his mouth.

"This isn't fair, I'm damn twenty three years old and I'm being fed like a child." Izaya said threw his teeth as he ate another piece of sushi.

"I know you hate this, but complaining isn't going to make you better any faster." Shizuo said, trying to hold back from yelling at the brunet. After Shizuo was done feeding the informant he grabbed the empty container and went inside to eat his own dinner; Izaya sunk down in the bed and let out the tears he was holding in.

"D-dammit." Izaya cried

* * *

><p>(That night)<p>

"I'm so tired." Shizuo said as he moved into the bed with the brunet; he looked over to see Izaya had his back turned to him.

"You say you hate being treated like a child and yet you're acting like one by throwing a fucking tantrum." Shizuo said angrily before turning off the lights and falling asleep. Izaya had his back turned to the blonde because he didn't want Shizuo to see him cry; he was just yell at him again. His pillow was already soaked with salty tears and his face was a bright red.

He took a deep breath and started to try to get up out of the bed at the feeling of having to "go". Izaya smiled when he was just about to sit up, but unfortunately his hand slipped and he ended falling flat on his back on the floor.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Izaya yelped; he flinched as a bright light lit up the entire room.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo asked annoyed; Izaya looked up at the blonde, feeling like he was about to cry again.

"I was just trying to go to the damn bathroom." Izaya said trying not to look at the blonde; Shizuo sighed and picked him up bridal style.

"You should have woken me up." Shizuo said as he sat the brunet down in the edge of the bathtub.

"I thought if I did you'd yell at me again." Izaya screamed at the blonde; Shizuo flinched at how angry Izaya was getting.

"Stop it with the damn tantrums." Shizuo said as he closed the bathroom door behind him; Shizuo stood outside the door until he heard Izaya call for him again. He picked the brunet up bridal style again and laid him back down in the bed.

"W-why the hell are you crying?" Shizuo asked as he saw tears spill out of the brunet's eyes.

"I'm so sick of this." Izaya whimpered; Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say to the brunet.

"Look...your just cranky because it's really late and you're in a lot of pain. Just calm down and try to go back to sleep." Shizuo said trying to sooth the brunet.

"Well you yelling at me at every word I say isn't making me feel any better! Do you think I want to be like this? I hate being not able to move and I hate having to see you force yourself to come here and take care of me when you would rather stab out both your eyes then be anywhere near me." Izaya cried; he flinched when he felt Shizuo sit down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I'm not forcing myself to come here; I offered to take care of you." Shizuo said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"N-No you didn't, y-you promised Shinra you d-do this." Izaya cried; Shizuo was shocked, he had never seen Izaya cry before. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him into his lap.

"N-No." Izaya whimpered trying to find the strength to push Shizuo away from him; he gasped when Shizuo started hugging him.

"I'm sorry Izaya, try to go back to sleep you look really tired." Izaya finally gave up and buried his face in the blonde's neck. Shizuo sighed went he felt the brunet stop shaking and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WOW! Long chapter eh? Hahahahah well I hope this chapter was cute enough for you I'll start working on the next one ASAP!<strong>


	14. Drowning

**Author's Note: I just had to put up another chapter right now! OMG I found a song that was just like this fan fiction! You have to listen to it! **

**Song: Faking my own suicide**

**Artist: Relient KI**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO IT AND TELL ME IF YOU DID IN YOUR REVIEWS! IT"S EXACTLY LIKE THIS FIC!**

* * *

><p>"Izaya…Izaya you can't sleep to long, time to wake up." Shizuo whispered to the sleeping brunet; Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look up at the blonde.<p>

"Hn…Shouldn't you be at work?" Izaya asked; he sighed as Shizuo sat him up against the headboard.

"Tom had something to do today and said he wouldn't need me until about three pm. You really need a bath though, and I figured that would take a few hours." Shizuo said laughing a little.

"A bath does sound nice; my back is really killing me, maybe the hot water will loosen it up." The blonde slid his hands under the brunet and scooped him up in his arms, Izaya was able to move his arms up and wrap them around the blonde's neck as he was carried bridal style to the bathroom. Shizuo sat the information broker on the edge of the tub and turned on the hot water.

"What's this?" Shizuo asked picking up a bottle from the side of the bath tub labeled "Bubble Bath". Izaya blushed as Shizuo started laughing hysterically.

"You really are a child." Shizuo laughed.

"Just pour it in, it relaxes me." Izaya said happily; Shizuo rolled his eyes and poured some of the pink liquid in the warm water. After the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles; the two starred at each other in dead silence.

"Do I really need to strip you out of your clothes?" Shizuo asked his face; Izaya thought for a moment then smiled.

"I can't even feed myself Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling evilly at the blonde; Shizuo sighed and quickly started pulling off the brunet's clothes.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before Shizu-chan." Shizuo felt a chill go up his spine at the memory of them having to take showers after gym class together. After the blonde had pulled off Izaya's last article of clothing he helped Izaya in the tub so he didn't accidentally slip. Izaya leaned his head back and sighed as the warm water waved over his pale body.

"Hn… thanks Shizu-chan, my back feels a lot better." Izaya sighed as the blonde took out one of the brunet's towels.

"I'll be back in a little while to help you out; I just have to clean up the apartment a little and get you some clothes." Izaya nodded and waved him away. Shizuo looked up when he heard a loud knocking on the front door of the apartment. He quickly went into the living room to see Mairu and Kururi still watching TV; he rolled his eyes and went to go open the door.

"Hello, you must be Shizuo right?" The slim woman asked; she had a large yellow envelope in one hand and her pocketbook slung over then other.

"Who wants to know?" Shizuo asked suspiciously; he flinched when the yellow envelope was shoved at him.

"This has all the money that I got from Izaya's appointments for today and yesterday. He asked me to drop them off." The woman said before turning around and walking away; Shizuo shrugged and slammed the door shut. He sat down on the couch and opened the envelope to find multiple large stacks of money.

"Damn…" Shizuo said starring at the green paper.

"Iza-nii makes a lot of money." Mairu said sounding like she wasn't really interested in her brother's money affairs. The blonde placed the envelope on the brunet's desk and went back in the room to change the sheets on the bed and fish out a white t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of silk black pants for Izaya to change into.

"Ok Izaya time to…." Shizuo dropped the clothes when he saw the informant wasn't in the tub anymore; he started looking around furiously.

"Where the hell did you go?" Shizuo said angrily, and then something hit him like a wall of bricks. He reached into the bathtub and pulled up an unconscious Izaya by his jet black hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Shizuo screamed; when Izaya didn't answer he placed a hand on his neck to find he had no pulse. The blonde had only left him alone for ten minutes; that was enough time to sink down in the bath and drown himself. Shizuo pulled the smaller male out of the tub and wrapped him up in a towel before laying him down on the floor; he had taken CPR when he was in school so he would know what to do.

Izaya's vision was all blurry when his eyes slowly started to open; he tasted cigarette smoke and…milk? The brunet felt someone's lips pressed against his own, he smiled against them but at that moment they suddenly pulled away.

"Izaya…Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo asked; Shizuo sighed in relief when he saw Izaya blink and try to say something.

"I…I'm…sorry Shizuo." Shizuo flinched at the sound of his real name; he put a hand on the brunet's back and helped him sit up.

"I thought you were dead you dumbass flea." Shizuo said angrily; he flinched when he felt Izaya's move forward and let his head fall on his shoulder.

"A-At least let me put your clothes on." Shizuo said grabbing the clothes that he had laid out for the brunet; he swallowed hard when he saw that Izaya was crying again.

"…its ok Izaya…I'm not mad at you." Shizuo said patting the informants back; he quickly out on the brunets clothes and picked him up bridal style. Izaya clawed his fingernails into the back of Shizuo's neck as he was lowered down to the bed.

"I have to go to work flea, let go." Shizuo said, since he was a lot stronger then the brunet now he was able to unlock his arms from his neck. Izaya stared up at him with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I'll be back really soon I promise…oh and some chick just dropped off an envelope with money in it for your appointments or something like that." Izaya wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

"Could you get it for me and my bills to; I might as well pay them now." Izaya said, his voice still sounding a little choked up.

"Are you sure, I think you need to rest for a while considering you almost died." Shizuo said; Izaya just glared at him.

"I really don't care; just get them for me." Izaya said fiercely; Shizuo walked out of the room and came back holding the envelope and paperwork.

"I'll be back later, bye flea." Shizuo called over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him; Izaya pushed the paperwork to the side moved his hands up and started crying into them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll be working on the next chapter now! Haha hope you liked this chapter! BTW I was going to end this chapter where Izaya was dyeing but you guys are so awesome that I decided to continue the chapter to let him live! Hahahahah your welcome! <strong>


	15. Intruder

"Iza-nii are you still awake?" Mairu asked looking into her brother's room; Izaya nodded and waved the twins inside.

"It's ten o'clock; you have to go to sleep now Iza-nii." Mairu said taking the computer off of her brother's lap.

"What the hell? You can't tell me when to go to bed, give my laptop back or I'll tell Shizu-chan." Izaya said angrily.

"Nice try Iza-nii but he's still not home yet; and we overheard Shizu-chan said that you need plenty of rest to get all better. Anyway Kururi and I are exhausted and we don't want you calling us for anything while we're trying to sleep."

"Shizu-chan should have been home hours ago; at least hand me my cell phone so I can call him. Oh and make sure to lock the front door and turn the alarm on; Shizu-chan knows the code and has a key to the apartment." Izaya said; Mairu nodded and handed her brother his cell phone.

"Goodnight." _(Goodnight Iza-nii) _Kururi said closing the door behind her; Izaya quickly dialed the blonde's number and held it up to my ear. He growled and threw the cell phone across the room when he heard Shizuo's damn voicemail.

"Shizu-chan is dead when he gets home." Izaya thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_(The middle of the night)_

Izaya was suddenly jerked awake by a loud siren and high pitched screams; his eyes shot open only to see pitch black.

"IZA-NII!" Mairu and Kururi screamed; Izaya tired to move but wasn't able to, he was laying on his stomach and his arms were too weak to turn him over onto his back. He looked next to him to see Shizuo still wasn't there; Izaya gasped when he heard his bedroom door be broken down.

"Izaya you bastard; I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Izaya heard a male voice scream; way to deep to be Shizuo's. Izaya yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown against his wall. The brunet felt blood drip out of his nose as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and held up against his bedroom wall.

"Don't even think about calling for your little brat's for sisters; I tied them up and taped their mouths shut. And your boyfriend Shizuo is in jail for trying to stop me from killing you, so you're as good as dead." The man said smugly.

_(A couple months ago)_

"_You damn bastard, you ruined my life! You got my kids taken away from me!" The large male screamed._

"_Hey now it's not entirely my fault, you're the one who decided to cheat on your wife then abuse your kids. I just did what was asked of me and let those pictures of you hitting your sons leak out to the authorities." Izaya said grinning from ear to ear._

"_You bastard you fucking ruined my life; I'll kill you for this!" Izaya laughed and shot out of the alleyway, he was a lot faster than the bulky man so he was able to get out of his sights easily._

"_Good luck with that." Izaya thought as he started walking to Shizuo's apartment building….._

_(Present day)_

"P-please…." Izaya begged as he was slammed against the wall again.

"I know you can't move a muscle so this should be pretty easy." The man said happily; Izaya felt his life flash before his eyes as he was slowly choked to death. He saw himself in school, being chased by Shizuo, graduating, being chased by Shizuo, going to college, being chased by Shizuo, becoming an informant, being chased by Shizuo…he looked up at the man who had suddenly let go of his neck.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Izaya smiled at the sound of a familiar voice and another sound of a body being thrown out of a glass window. He flinched as the bedroom light was suddenly turned on, lighting up the whole room. Shizuo ran to the brunet and pulled him up in his arms.

"Are you ok Izaya?" Shizuo asked nervously; Izaya smiled and laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just very dizzy." The blonde sighed and laid the smaller male down on the bed.

"I have to go untie your sisters; then I'll explain everything." Shizuo said quickly before rushing out of the room; Izaya continued to smile as bloody tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Your sisters are fine; I let them go watch TV to calm down a little." Shizuo said shutting the door behind him as he went to go sit next to the brunet. Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's shirt and pulled himself up to sit up; Shizuo's eyes widened as the brunet wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his chest.

"You're really hurt Izaya; you need to lie down." Shizuo said trying to lay the smaller male on his back.

"NO!" Izaya yelped clutching onto the blonde; Shizuo's face turned bright red as Izaya pulled himself into his la and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you left me." Izaya said looking up at the blonde with innocent red eyes.

"What do you mean? Why would I leave you? Here let me explain, I heard that creep talking to his lowlife friends about how he was going to kill you. So I attacked him but of course the damn cops had to come and arrest me! I knew you wouldn't be able to come down and bail me out so I had to have Celty drive Shinra down to the police station to bail me out. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Shizuo said hugging the smaller male tightly to his body.

"I…I thought I'd never see you again, I thought something really bad happened to you because you said you'd be home soon and you were late over five hours! I know you can fight your way out of anything so I thought something really bad happened to make you not be able to come home." Izaya said his voice shaky and scared; Shizuo could feel the brunet shaking in his arms.

"Come on flea, you've known me for eight years you of all people should know I'm practically invincible." Shizuo said trying to lighten up the situation, Izaya smiled and nuzzled closer to the larger male.

"I know." Izaya said now smiling

"And besides it's not like I could ever "leave" you; it would just be like me moving out it's not like we're dating or anything." Izaya's smile quickly faded at the comment.

"…I know."

"It's been a long night; I think we both could use a good night sleep." Shizuo said lying the brunet back down in the bed. Shizuo really didn't bother putting on pajamas; he just kicked off his shoes and curled up in the bed next to the brunet.

"Goodnight flea." Shizuo said; he was almost asleep when he felt a pillow thrown on his head. He quickly sat up to look down at an angry information broker with tears rushing out of his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my bed and go sleep on the damn couch." Izaya said angrily; Shizuo starred at him shocked.

"Why?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Figure it out, now get out of here!" Izaya barked; Shizuo glared at him and ripped a pillow off of the bed; Izaya flinched as he heard the bedroom door being slammed.

"Mairu and Kururi go to bed; I need to sleep on the couch." Shizuo said to the twins as he threw the pillow on the couch. The two twins starred at the blonde with angry eyes.

"You're a real dumbass you know that?" Mairu said glaring at the larger male.

"Excuse me?" Shizuo asked shocked.

"Look I might not be a fan of my brother but he is a fan of you; he is practically throwing himself at you and you don't even notice. The reason he's crying so much is because he's in love with you and you don't even care. I know he's told you multiple times that he does; you're in denial about this and you really need to stop ignoring this and start being a man! Oh and the reason he keeps trying to kill himself is because he doesn't want to live If he can't be with you, he's practically spent his entire life with you." Mairu said angrily getting up from the couch.

"…Sick." _(You make me sick.)_ Kururi said following her sister back into their room; Shizuo sat there for a while just staring down at the floor. He knew how Izaya felt and he just continued to ignore it but…he just didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that this had never happened to him, having someone like him so dearly like this. He would have never guessed that the man he had hated all his life would end up falling in love with him. Shizuo sighed and went to sleep on the couch; thinking he could deal with all this in the morning considering it was his day off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really hope you liked this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be adorable! Hahahahah love you all! Please review!<strong>


	16. Massages and Kisses

"Izaya time to wake up!" Shizuo said coming into the brunet's room with a breakfast tray filled with fatty tuna and a tall glass or milk. He set the trey down on the nightstand and turned the smaller male over on his back.

"I'm not in the mood for this Shizu-chan; I'm in a lot of pain right now." Izaya said keeping his eyes closed.

"…Look I know you're still mad at me so I bought you all the fatty tuna you can eat for breakfast; and I even took the day off so I could help you out all day." Shizuo said happily; Izaya opened one eye to glare at him.

"I said I'm in a lot of pain and I don't feel like eating anything; I just want to sleep some more." Izaya whined.

"You can't sleep all day; here I'll give you your medicine now to make you feel better." Shizuo said pouring one of the pills into his hand.

"No it's a different pain, my back is really hurting me and my shoulders are to." Izaya said angrily.

"Oh...maybe I should call Shinra." Shizuo took out his phone and dialed the underground doctor's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Shizuo heard his friend's usual cheerful toned voice.

"Hello Shinra." Shizuo said

"_Ah Shizuo, how's Izaya feeling?"_ Shinra asked curiously.

"Actually not to well; his says his back and shoulders are really hurting him." Shizuo said nervously into the phone.

_"Oh that's perfectly normal; he's been lying down for a very long time so it's normal for his muscles to be sore. Izaya has anxiety so he's probably nauseas from the pain right?"_

"Well he did say that he wasn't hungry for fatty tuna so I thought that was pretty strange; and what's anxiety anyway?"

_"It basically means you're nervous; Izaya doesn't like not knowing what's going on with him or around him. That probably half explains why he's an information broker, I guess the other half would be his unusual love for all humans. Anyway back to the sore muscles; the best thing you can do for him is give him a massage and actually nice hot bath would really help."_

"Anything else?"

_"Hm well you could give him some baby asprin; regular asrpin will have an effect of the medication I gave him."_

"What kind of effect?"

_"Nose bleeding, vomiting, nausea, headache, an increase in anxiety making his sweat a lot and cause his body to overheat. If that does happen I wouldn't be able to help him, he would just have to bear with it for a while like the flu."_ Shinra said basically.

"Alright thanks Shinra." Shizuo said before shutting the phone.

"What did Shinra say?" Izaya asked curiously looking up at the blonde.

"You're lucky; I have to give you a massage then a hot bath to make you feel better…this time when I put you in the bath I'm staying there so we don't have a repeat of the incident that happened last time." Shizuo said looking down at the blushing information broker. Izaya flinched when he was suddenly jerked upward and turned around so his back was facing Shizuo.

"Don't worry; I'm actually pretty good at this. I saw my dad do this for my mother all the time when he was pregnant with my brother." Shizuo said pulling off the smaller male's shirt and start grinding his hands into the pale flesh.

"Thanks for putting that image in my head." Izaya said sarcastically as he felt waves of pleasure sent up his spine.

"Feeling better?" Shizuo asked as he continued to rub the informant's sore muscles; Izaya just nodded and smiled as his back started loosening up.

"Your skin feels kind of tight; I think I need lotion for this, I'll have to buy some later."

"No need, there's some on the top drawer of my nightstand." Izaya said nodding to the furniture; Shizuo opened it up to find of a few bottles of lotion and something else…..

"Naughty flea." Izaya blushed as he heard the lotion being squirted into the blonde's hands; he flinched as the cold liquid hit his sensitive.

"Hm this lotion is weird; it's starting to heat up or something."

"I know, it's supposed to do that." Izaya said smugly.

"…really naughty flea." Shizuo said as he rubbed the lotion on the informants back.

"Alright the lotion is making me feel all dirty, can I have that bath now?" Izaya asked looking back at the blonde. Izaya felt himself being laid on his stomach as to not get the clean sheets covered in lotion.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." Shizuo called over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom.

"It's not like I have much or a choice." Izaya mumbled as he lay on his stomach.

"Alright the bath is filling up; after your bath you're eating that sushi." Shizuo said tapping the brunet on the nose.

"Noooo I don't want to get fat." Izaya said pounding his fists on the bed like a stubborn three year old.

"Izaya I can see your spine and ribs, you're not fat in fact you're actually way under the weight you should be at your age and height."

"I don't care, I like being skinny it's half of what makes me sexy." Izaya said happily; Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"What would be the other half?"

"My devilishly good looks and charm."

"Well you got the devil part right." Shizuo laughed; Izaya shot him a glare but ended up laughing to. After the bath was filled up Shizuo scooped the brunet into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

"I actually kind of liked being carried around and having people wait on me hand and foot; but I couldn't do this my whole life. I'll never understand how Hibiya does it every day and how Delic puts up with him." Izaya said as he was stripped out of his clothes.

"They're dating aren't they? Ever hear of the saying 'love makes people do stupid things'?"

"Yes I've heard of it, Delic must be a real moron then." Izaya said as he was lowered into the bath; He sunk down in the water and smiled as his back started loosening up again.

"I wouldn't say that, it's more like he must really love Hibiya to put up with him and do everything he says. Delic is the only person who could put up with Hibiya for more than a few minutes, and Delic isn't a saint himself so it's the same way with Hibiya. So basically they must love each other a lot even though they're complete opposites."

"Wow Shizu-chan that's pretty deep; I never thought you were the romantic type."

"Hm well that's one thing you don't know about me." Shizuo laughed.

"Hey now that's not true, I don't know where you got the monstrous strength. Not even Shinra can crack that case even if he got some of your DNA."

"Tch I don't even know where I got it from, Shinra thinks I have ten times the amount of adrenaline as a normal human."

"Ha so I was right all these years, you are a monster Shizu-chan." Shizuo kicked the side of the tub.

"And you're annoying as hell." They both started laughing at their faults.

"I hope I'm better by Christmas." Izaya sighed, now changing the subject.

"I'm sure you will be, if I keep giving you massages to loosen up your muscles then you'll get better in not time!"

"Well the reason I want to get better by then is because I want to play in the snow. On Christmas eve there's supposed to be a large snowstorm so afterwards I can play in ten feet deep snow." Izaya said excitedly

"Like I said before flea, you really are a child." Shizuo laughed; He helped the smaller male out of the bath tub and put him in a pair of black silk pajamas.

"How does your back feel?" Shizuo asked as he sat up the brunet and tucked him in the king sized bed.

"It feels a lot better." Izaya said happily; Shizuo smiled and turned around the get the sushi. Before he could he was suddenly spun around and pulled down at eye level with the brunet.

"Look I already got some of my strength back!" Izaya said excitedly; he wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck and smashed their lips together. It took Shizuo a few minutes to realize he was tongue wrestling with the information brother; this time he didn't pull away he actually kissed Izaya back. He held back a whimper when Izaya pulled away for air.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me Shizuo." Izaya said letting go of the blonde's neck; he smiled at the larger male whose face was turning bright red.

"Can I have some of that fatty tuna now?" Izaya asked looking up at the blushing blonde.

"Uh…sure." Shizuo said getting the sushi from the nightstand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: -Shizuo kissed Izaya and he liked it! The taste of Izaya's cherry Chap Stick! - Haha Katy Perry song ;) Get ready for the next chapter!<strong>


	17. Sickening

"Do you really have to go to work? Tom-san can give you another day off cant he?" Izaya asked as he watched the blonde get into his bartender's uniform.

"Yea he needs me today; I'll ask your sisters to give you some baby aspirin with your regular medicine so it will hold you over until I get back. I'll probably be home around six pm." Shizuo said putting on his vest; Izaya sighed and continued typing away on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked curiously leaning over to see what exactly Izaya was doing; Izaya slammed the computer shut and glared at the blonde.

"Hey you want to look you have to pay." Izaya said fiercely; Shizuo grinned and straightened up.

"Whatever; I'll see you later flea." Shizuo called as he walked out of the room; Mairu and Kururi were busy making breakfast for their brother.

"Mairu and Kururi I need you to give Izaya some aspirin as well as his regular medicine when you give it to him ok?" The two just nodded and continued cooking; Shizuo grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and left the three alone.

"Kururi you get the aspirin and I'll bring in the breakfast to Iza-nii." Mairu said as she carried the tray to her brother's room.

"Iza-nii I got breakfast for you~" Mairu said cheerfully; Izaya closed his computer and put the trey on his lap. Kururi came back a few minutes later carrying two bottles of pills; one saying "baby aspirin" the other saying "aspirin for adults" Mairu took the one that said "aspirin for adults and poured a pill into her hand.

"Here Iza-nii." Mairu said dropping the pill into her brother's hand; Izaya swallowed the pill without checking if it was baby aspirin and started eating the food that was made for him. After a few days or massages and hot baths Izaya was now able to move his arms to feed himself. He hadn't gotten all of the strength back in his arms but it was a start; he tried to see if you could stand but ended up falling forward and being caught by Shizuo before falling face down on his floor.

"Hm…what did you guys put in this?" Izaya asked feeling his stomach start to churn and hurt.

"We didn't put anything in it! It's just scrambled an egg, that's all." Mairu said defensively.

"Look…sick." _(You look like you're going to be sick)_

"I think I am…" Izaya said holding his stomach tightly, trying to fight back the food that was trying to slither back up his throat. Kururi quickly ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a small garbage pail from the bathroom.

"Call Shizu-chan now." Izaya said before vomiting into the pail; Mairu and Kururi quickly ran out of the room to call Shizuo and to not be there when their brother was throwing up. After throwing up everything he had just ate Izaya slammed his head against the headboard; feeling like his body start to head up to a feverish temperature.

"Iza-nii Shizuo said he couldn't get off work; is there anything we can get for you?" Mairu asked peaking into her brother's room.

"I want to be left alone." Izaya groaned; rubbing his hand on his aching stomach.

* * *

><p><em>(Hours later)<em>

Izaya could hardly see from all the sweat that kept dripping into his eyes; he arms were to weak to wipe his burning eyes. He leaned forward and stared gagging again, not being able to throw up anything since there was nothing left in his little stomach.

"Izaya I'm home! Sorry I couldn't get off work; Mairu said you weren't feeling too well are you ok now?" Shizuo asked as he walked into the bedroom; Izaya's answer was him vomiting bile into the garbage can. Shizuo ran to the brunet's side and placed a hand on his burning head.

"You're burning up! This doesn't make any sense; you were perfectly fine when I left." Shizuo said carefully rubbing the raven's back.

"My dumbass sisters gave me the wrong aspirin." Izaya said angrily as he lay back against the headboard and clawing his fingernails into where his stomach would be.

"Here let me change the bag in this and get you some water; you're probably really dehydrated." Shizuo said taking the pail from the brunet and walking out of the room. Izaya laid there for what seemed like an eternity, holding his stomach and whimpering loudly. Shizuo came back a few minutes later with the garbage pail, thermometer, and a tall glass of water.

"It hurts so bad Shizu-chan." Izaya cried hunching over as another wave of pain shot threw his body. Shizuo placed the garbage pail on the floor and the thermometer and glass of water on the nightstand.

"It'll be ok, it'll take a few more hours for you to get It out of your system…this is probably my fault I forgot to mention that you needed baby aspirin." Shizuo sighed; he gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Thanks for telling me that, now I'm not going to let you go to sleep until I feel better." Izaya said threw his teeth as he felt another wave of pain rush up his slim body. Shizuo put an arm around the brunet's shoulder and pulled him into his side.

"Look at the bright side of this; you lost all that weight you were afraid of gaining." Shizuo said smiling at the pain struck brunet.

"Shut….the hell….up." Izaya yelped as he pressed into the blonde's side.

"Here try to drink some water." Shizuo said grabbing the glass of water and holding it towards the brunet. Izaya took it with shaking hands and starting slowly sipping the liquid.

"Feel better?" Shizuo asked when the water was handed back to him.

"A little, throwing up all that bile was burning my throat so that water kind of soothed it." Izaya said continuing to rub his hurting muscle.

"This was a really miserable day for you right flea?"

"More like the worst day of my life, what I wouldn't give for a beer right about now. I want to get drunk so I won't have to feel this damn pain." Izaya said angrily.

"You aren't supposed to have alcohol with the medicine Shinra gave you, besides its good for you not to drink like that."

"Yea yea I know it's better for me; I really just want to be able to walk again." Izaya said staring at his skinny legs.

"I know, it won't be long until I'm chasing you threw Ikebukuro's alley ways." Shizuo said grinning at the thought; Izaya smiled and let his head rest on Shizuo's chest.

"I'm exhausted from this damn day; I just want it to end." Izaya sighed; he closed his eyes feeling his stomach starting to feel better.

"Try to go to sleep, I promise you'll feel better in the morning." Shizuo said laying the brunet back down in the bed. He moved over on the other side of the brunet and lay down next to him.

"Hn…fine…goodnight Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled; he could have sworn he felt Shizuo brush his velvet lips against his heated forehead. Shizuo made sure Izaya was asleep before pulling the sheets over himself and using his arm as a pillow. He carefully moved a hand up and twirled a strand of Izaya's black hair around his index finger.

"…I…love you too…flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea I know this chapter was kind of OOC but I needed to write this chapter like this! I think there's only going to be a few more chapters to this. *cries* I know it's really sad that I'm ending this soon! Especially cause this is the my most popular fan fiction I ever wrote! I'm really proud of that btw! Hahahahah sooooooooooooo pleas review and favorite! <strong>


	18. Finally together

"Izaya, Kasuka is here so the four of us are going to go get ice cream; did you want me to pick you up some?" Shizuo said walking into the room and closing the door behind him; Izaya shook his head and continued to look out his window at the falling snow.

"It's freezing today." Shizuo said grabbing his winter coat from the closet and slipping on his gloves and scarf.

"Shizuo look I can walk a little." Izaya said moving out of the bed to stand up; he wobbled a few times before being able to actually walk forward. He was only able to take a few steps forwards before he had to sit back down on the bed.

"That's great; just in time for Christmas." Shizuo said happily; Izaya smiled and looked back out the window.

"I'm probably going to move out a day or two after Christmas; I already found another apartment in my old apartment building that's cheep but really nice." Izaya eyes widened at the sound of that.

"…You don't have to move out so soon; I wouldn't even mind if you stayed to February." Izaya said nervously.

"That's a little long don't you think? Its fine I have money saved up and I really don't mind moving out so early."

"But…I don't…" Izaya started.

"You don't what?" Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya just shook his head waving off what he was going to say.

"Well I'll be leaving now; I'll see you later flea." Shizuo said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Izaya sat there with tears running down his cheeks and falling onto his black pajama pants.

"How am I going to live without him; once he's moved into his own apartment things will go back to normal…like we never slept together…never ate together…never…kissed." Izaya's hand flew up to his aching heart; making it hurt every time it beat.

"If I'm injured still then he wouldn't be able to leave me…." Izaya smiled at the thought; he got up from the bed and started walking towards the kitchen. He had to hold onto a lot of things and almost fell over a few times but finally was able to get to the kitchen. He reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed the pills that had put him in this mess. The brunet poured the whole bottle of pills into his hand and poured them back on the kitchen counter.

"_Hm… knife or pills?"_ Izaya thought trying to figure out the best way to do this; he remembered that this all started with him losing his memory by jumping off a building. So if he jumped off it again maybe he would lose it again; forcing Shizuo into having to take care of him for longer. He grabbed his fur trimmed jacket and started down the hallway and to the stairs of the building.

"This is going to take a while." The informant thought as he looked up the flight of stairs.

* * *

><p><em>(A few hours later)<em>

"Izaya I'm home! Sorry I took so long, I had to drop your sisters off at the train station and say goodbye to Kasuka." Shizuo said walking into the now empty apartment; he looked over at the kitchen counter to see the pills Izaya had taken out and the sharp kitchen knife he had also considered using. The blonde quickly started looking everywhere in the apartment, screaming the informants name. When he saw Izaya's coat was gone he ran out of the apartment and up the stairs of the building; he pushed through the rooftop door to see said brunet leaning forward ready to jump off the building. He shot at him full speed, wrapping his arms around his skinny body and pulling his far back from the edge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizuo screamed; turning the brunet around to face him Izaya just stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"I…I….don't…know." Izaya said letting tears spill out again; he gasped when Shizuo pulled him into a bear hug.

"You fucking scared me; I thought you were over the whole "being suicidal"?" Shizuo asked hugging the informant tightly.

"I was….until you said that you were leaving me soon." Izaya said burying his face in the blonde's shoulder.

"That doesn't make any sense; I thought you'd be happy to have you apartment all to yourself again." Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya pulled away to look him straight in the eyes.

"Of course not...I love you Shizu-chan, I always have. I know that you can't say that to me because you hate me…I just thought maybe if I got injured again you would stay with me longer." Izaya said starring Shizuo straight in the eyes; Shizuo ran his fingers threw his bleached hair and blushed at what Izaya had said.

"But since you know what I want to do your probably not going to stay with me if I injure myself again…so I can always just kill myself." Izaya said walking back to the ledge and looking at the snow covered ground.

"If I can't have you…then I don't want to live." Izaya looked up when he felt Shizuo grab his hand and move up on the ledge with him. Shizuo spun the brunet around to face him and smashed their lips together. Izaya's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Shizuo's lips pressed against his own.

"If you jump, then I'm going with you…before we die I just want you to know that….I love you to." Shizuo said hugging the brunet again; he wanted to let go but he couldn't, neither of them could let go of the other.

"Please…please don't leave me." Izaya whimpered, clutching onto the blonde's coat. Shizuo smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the slim frame.

"I'll never leave; you're stuck with me for the rest of eternity." Shizuo said laying his head on top of Izaya's; the brunet just smiled and enjoyed the moment they had together.

"Do you think that…we can spend Christmas together?" Izaya asked looking up at the blonde with those red eyes.

"Of course; we're living together so we don't really have a choice on not to." Izaya gasped when he was suddenly swept off his feet and carried to the rooftop door by his new lover.

"Let's go home and get into bed." Shizuo said quickly running down the stairs.

"Bed? But it's really early to be going to sleep now." Izaya said confused.

"I was thinking of doing something else in bed then sleeping; I'll give you a hint…we're going to use that lotion that you have for its intended purpose." Shizuo said grinning seductively at the smaller male; Izaya smiled excitedly as Shizuo kicked the apartment door down and rushed into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and lowered the brunet down on the bed.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as Shizuo prepped him with kisses.

"I love you to Izaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think this is the last chapter; I finally finished this and I really hoped you guys liked it. I'm sad to end this because everyone loved it but well I was running out of ideas for this. I even put in a hot ending to this chapter! Hahahahah I still want reviews for this chapter! I'll be starting my new fan fiction shortly! I already have the first chapter typed up! It's going to be a SasuNaru one but I am going to do some Shizaya one shots and maybe a long one to! Sooo I really hoped you liked this story and keep an eye out for my new ones! <strong>


End file.
